Witchblade: Bloodlust
by AlyTaylor
Summary: Set after the anime sereies, which if you haven't seen it you totally suck. just kidding. okay after Masane Amaha is destroyed by the witchblade, The Angelus and The Darkness bring her back. What consequences will this have on the world? language Mild
1. Rebirth

Witchblade: Bloodlust

"WITCHBLADEEEEEEEEE!!" The Angelus clutched her hand to her hand to her chest and screamed out her "child's" name. She felt him die. She felt the last emotions of his last bearer's sacrifice and her last thoughts. She glimpsed the bearer's name. Masane Amaha. So she lived in Japan also. The Angelus actually cried from the pain of losing her child. But then she felt a sliver of the Witchblade survive.

"I must revive her and give my child another chance." She said her voice ringing with the sounds of a thousand burning suns and angels singing. A flame streaked across the night sky like a shooting star falling from the heavens.***********************************************

"Witchbladeeeeeeeeeeeee" The Darkness hissed. The stinging in his chest was the feeling of his child dying. He could tell. The burning was even worse than when the new Magdalena stabbed him in the chest with the Spear of Destiny. Who knew Catholic bitches even lived in Japan. A Japanese Magdalena, wasn't that something. The Darkness chuckled to himself. And was then hit with another blast of pain.

"Damn. I wonder if that bitch The Angelus knows that our kid is…dead?" The Darkness suddenly felt a small piece of his child alive. Then he felt a whole bunch of heat wash over him. The Darkness gasped with the revelation that he was being pulled into his child's body. The Angelus was reviving their son. Hell no. Not without him. The Darkness was suddenly in his own body.

"Time for me to show Illa how to make a baby, cause she obviously forgot how." The Darkness slunk into the shadows and shadow-jumped until he felt the Angelus and The Witchblade.

**********************************************

"Hey Angelus, what's crackin?" The Angelus felt a voice in her ear. A voice that she knew so well, a voice that was her destined enemy.

"You!" she exclaimed turning around to face the other factor in the creation of The Witchblade, The Darkness.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"What are _you_ doing here?" he retorted

"What does it look like? I am reviving my- our child"

"Let me help." The Darkness let loose some of his Darkness on the body and the gauntlet.

"Stop! I am trying to revive the host as well, you idiot"

"Aah!" the body gasped

"Wow you've got some melons," The darkness said as he surveyed the host's body.

"Masane?" The Angelus blasted the Darkness into a building

"Yeah? Who are you? Where am I? Why is this damn cursed thing on my wrist? I thought I got rid of it. And the hell is my daughter, Rihoko?" Masane asked

"All questions will be answered in time, child. For know you need rest." The Angelus responded quietly, as she turned to face off against The Darkness.

"Come on, Bitch. Bring it on" The Darkness yelled at The Angelus.

They began to battle and Masane could not sit still. She heard and felt the pull of the Witchblade's bloodlust. She could ignore it, for she needed the thrill of battle.

"Let's go." Masane grinned as the change came over her. Her hair turned red and grew down past her shoulders. The Witchblade, which was in its bracelet form, grew into a silver and black that started to cover parts of her body and left other parts uncovered.

When the transformation was complete, Masane unleashed the extendable blades on her wrist.

"I feel you two! I feel your rage, your passion, your every feeling. Oh, your sexual tension feels so sweet." Yes! Let's go!" Masane, drunk off the power of the Witchblade, laughed as she jumped into the battle.

"What the hell are you doing?' The Darkness asked.

"Child, leave" The Angelus said

"No! Let's fight. You and me first, big boy" Masane laughed and leapt into air, then came down behind the Darkness and drove one of her wrist blades into his stomach.

"Not so tough after all, I see" She laughed and pulled out. The Darkness sent some tendrils and Darklings out at her.

"Is the best you've got? You're really not so tough after all. I wonder if the chick has more bite to her." Masane ran at The Angelus and was immediately blasted into unconsciousness by the Angelus's light powers.

"When you wake up child we'll talk.

************************************************************************ Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me. They belong to Top Cow/ Gonzo. Yet the storyline is mine so don't try to steal it. Send me love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(review)


	2. Knowledge Pt 1

CHAPTER 2

"Ughh...." Masane woke up in a hi-tech hospital. She noticed the NSWF logo on the hospital equipment and immediately tried to jump up and defend herself. She was restrained by the tubes and fell on the bed.

"Where the hell am I? Huh, Do you freaks wanna mess with me again? Huh? Do ya? Got anymore Neogenes who need to get their ass kicked? Huh?" Masane fell silent as a young woman with long blonde hair walked into the room. She was Japanese and had relatively normal breasts with an hourglass shape, that made Masane think : She's almost as hot as me.

"Hello Masane. My name is Mara Otohime. I am the new director, in the wake of the... untimely death of Miss Maria"

"Was the bitch that tried to attack me? And speaking of that why am I even alive? Didn't the Witchblade consume me?"

"So many wonderful questions," Mara said as she handed Masane some clothes. "Let's walk and I'll explain everything.

"Will do. Once I figure out how to get out of these things, that is."

______________________________________________________________________________

INTERLUDE

Takayama stood over his daughter, Rihoko. She was taking the death of her mother so well. He wondered just when she would break. Suddenly she awoke from her sleep.

"Dad."

"Yes Riko?"

"She's back. I feel her presence. Mom is back."

END INTERLUDE

______________________________________________________________________________

"So you're the host of the Angelus, who's the mother of the Witchblade?" Masane asked Mara for the second time.

"Yes. I am even more powerful than you are, with the state of your Witchblade."

"What do you mean, my Witchblade?"

"It seems the Darkness and I made a mistake when bringing you and the Witchblade back. Part of it has reformed and has a new bearer who is taking down Neogenes who are popping up from all over."

"Is it... Riko?"

"Yes." Mara nodded

"But she's only-"

"16."

"WHAT? I missed 10 YEARS of my daughter's life? HOW?"

"We were not able to bring you back, because the Witchblade wasn't truly destroyed. We didn't, couldn't feel the shockwaves until last week."

"Dammit, She's here..." Masane could feel the burn of the Witchblade. It wanted to fight. And obviously Riko was looking for a fight she was gonna get one.

"Damn you Blade. I told you not to take her. This breaks my heart, but-" Masane changed her form.

"LET"S BLOW SOME SHIT UP!" Masane leapt into the air, using her acute senses to locate her daughter. And there she was with long blue hair spilling down her back, with pink armor that covered only parts of her body. Her blade was extended, Neogene blood dripping from her blade.

"Hello, Mom."

"Look at Riko, all grown up. I think you're ready to play. So shall we?" Masane extended her own blade, giving in to the urging of the Witchblade.

"MASANE! DON'T FIGHT HER!" two voices rang out in unison. The Angelus and Takayama.

"HI Takayama. What a fine job you've done raising Rihoko. Look at her, is she just another Witchblade test subject? I can't believe you let this happen- OOF!" Rihoko tackled her mother to the ground.

"Don't say that!" She screamed at Masane. Masane gave her a lazy smile and licked her lips.

"Bad move. You lose."

CHINK!

Masane's blade was buried in Rihoko's body. Rihoko looked down in surprise.

"How could you--" She fell to the ground as the blade left her body.

"Stop being so damn melodramatic. You'll live." Suddenly Masane felt a blast of heat come from the Angelus.

"Really Mara?"

"You hurt my stepdaughter. The darkness must be destroyed." She flew at Masane who easily dodged her.

"Mara you are a fake bitch. She's my daughter and I do as I please And I do what I please with you. I will take you out." She leapt at Mara and landed on her back. She stuck her blade into the Angelus and licked her burning blood off the sword.

"Exotic. I want more." She jumped out of the away and gave Angelus a swift kick to the stomach. Mara flew back into the wall.

"Masane. Enough." Masane turned at the sound of Takayama's voice.

"Fuck off." She grabbed Riko's body and prepared to leave as a tranquilizer was shot into her back.

"Ooh. Rihoko, baby, I love you." Masane passed out.

"Get her to the medical labs. Now!" Takayama had called his medical staff to the scene.

"What about Rihoko sir?" one of the medical assistants asked.

"She'll be fine, I'll take care of her. But handle Masane for now, got it?"

"Yes, sir." The assistants put Masane in a truck and drove off.

______________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere else, someone was watching.

"Interesting."

****************************************************************************** NEXT ISSUE: WE LEARN THE HISTORY OF THE WITCHBLADE, AND MEET PLENTY OF NEW CHARACTERS, INCLUDING NEW NEOGENES AND THE NEW MAGDALENA. ALSO, WE LEARN WHAT RIHOKO, MARIKO, AND THE OTHERS HAVE BEEN UP TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
